Legend of Zelda: Silver's Adventure
by brentmacwolf
Summary: A LoZ fic set after the death of Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. It stars my furry character Silver.


The Legend of Zelda: Silver's Adventure

A Legend of Zelda fan fiction by silverbalto

The hamlet of Caspiana, just outside Hyrule,

It was morning, the sun rays danced on the glassy surface of Lake Hyrulia. In a small shack outside the hamlet of Caspiana, a cream and silver husky/wolf slept in his bed. This husky, Silver, was a simple farm boy. He had no one to call on, no parents, and his only friends were his horse Tempest, and his two cows. Silver opened his eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching his paws out as far as they could go. Silver rolled from his bed and stepped outside. The cool morning air nipped at his fur, but the heat of the sun soon encircled him in a wrap of warmth. Silver ran inside and got dressed in his farm garments; an olive green tunic, brown pants, brown boots, and a brown belt around his waist. He then grabbed his metal bucket and went out to the barn to milk his cows, as he has done for the past seventeen years.

Silver walked into the barn and saw his two cows, Millie and Anna, waiting for him.

''Morning girls.'' He replied. Both cows gave him a quiet moo in response. Silver placed the bucket under Millie's utters, extracting the Lon Lon Milk they produced. Lon Lon Milk is a very nutritious beverage and is prized all around Hyrule. The only other place that has cows that produce this kind of milk is the Lon Lon Ranch, which was were Silver's father had bought Tempest, Millie and Anna from. Silver finished milking Millie and went to Anna, repeating the process he had done. Once he had completed the milking, Silver poured himself three large jars of the milk and put the rest in a large tub for himself. He then headed out to his garden and started to harvest vegetables to sell at the local market. As he picked some tomatoes, three local boys rode by on their horses, laughing at Silver as he picked the vegetables.

''Look at the freak,'' one yelled, pointed at Silver and laughing, ''half wolf!''

''Yeah, and he thinks he can get some easy rupees by selling his stupid harvest!'' another added.

''The poor wolf dog don't have any parents,'' the final one exclaimed, ''he must've eaten them for dinner!''

Silver stood slowly. He grabbed his scythe and whirled around, pointing the sharp curved blade at the three boys.

''Get the hell away from my property, or the hamlet's population will go down by three!'' he warned, twirling the scythe in his paws. The three boys left, but yelled back at him, ''freak!''

Silver lowered his scythe and sighed.

''Why did this have to happen to me,'' he moaned, ''why did my dad have to marry a she-wolf?'' Silver shed a small tear as he continued to gather his harvest for the market, leaving some for his dinner that night.

The hamlet of Caspiana, ten minutes later,

This small hamlet was home to only forty or so inhabitants, but it was still bustling with activity. Silver rode Tempest slowly up the hill that overlooked the small hamlet and galloped down around the back of the buildings on a small dirt path. Silver stopped Tempest behind a long wooden building with a sign out front that read in Hyrulian; _Produce Market_. A tubby wolf waited for Silver at the back.

''Hello Silver, you're on time as usual.'' He said, smiling.

''I have some really nice veggies for you today Mr. Talon. I just picked them from my garden ten minutes ago.''

Mr. Talon grabbed the pack of vegetables and motioned for Silver to follow him to his storage room. Silver hesitated but followed. Talon opened the storage closet and handed Silver a small package.

''Silver, you've been helping my store for a long time, and I figure you have to be paid back some day.'' He said as Silver opened the package. Inside was a brown ocarina, a bag with ninety rupees inside and small charm in the shape of a wolf.

''Mr. Talon, I can't accept this. It's too expensive.'' Silver said. Talon shook his head.

''No Silver, you deserve it.'' He insisted. Silver smiled and put the charm in his tunic pocket, along with the ocarina and the burlap sack with the rupees in it. He smiled and thanked Talon as he boarded Tempest and rode away. But halfway up the hill he stopped his horse. He had enough rupees finally to get the object he had wanted since he had seen it. He turned Tempest around and rode back into town, this time into the actual hamlet itself. Tying Tempest to a post, Silver walked through the crowds, which was not very hard since people backed away from him as if he had an infectious disease. Finally, he arrived at the store he wanted to buy from; _Jacob's Armoury_. He walked into the tilted building, whose walls were lined with swords, shields, axes and any other form of weaponry. Silver approached the counter, but saw no one behind it. He pounded it and yelled, ''yo, anyone here? I want to make a purchase.''

A furry head appeared from behind the counter.

''Yes,'' the head's owner asked nervously, ''c-c-can I help you?''

''Yeah,'' Silver answered politely, ''I wish to buy the sword and shield combo you had for sale.''

The store owner, Jacob, nodded and said, ''it costs 80 rupees. And judging by your attire, you can't afford it.''

In response, Silver slammed 80 rupees onto the table. Jacob was stunned.

''Just sell the damn combo.'' Silver said impatiently. Jacob placed the shield and sword, both of Kokiri origin, onto the counter and took the 80 rupees. Silver placed the sword, in its brown scabbard, on his back and the shield over the scabbard. He thanked the owner and stepped out of the shop. Just as he was about to leave, he was tapped on the shoulder. Silver turned and came face to face with a mature husky. And according to his facial expression, he wasn't very pleased.

''Listen up bud,'' he replied angrily, ''watch yourself! Next time you threat to slice my kid open with a scythe, make sure you got the guts to back it up!''

Silver grabbed his sword and swung it, making the husky jump back.

''Look dude, I ain't got time to mess around right now. I have to get back to my farm and get the rest of my stuff done!'' Silver sheathed his small blade and got onto Tempest, but the husky grabbed his leg and pulled him onto the ground roughly. Silver grunted in pain and glared at his assailant.

''You aren't going anywhere until you apologise to my son!'' he growled. Silver stood up, dusting the dirt from his fur. Just at the least expected second, he started to flip out.

''Your son has been bothering me since the day my parents died and I took responsibility for my father's farm! Sure, it seemed a lot of work at the time, but I'd have a little less of my plate if you dumb son and his screwball friends would just leave me alone!'' he yelled.

''Now you listen here,'' the husky pointed right between Silver's eyes, ''my son as every right to bother you! You know why? It's because you are half wolf! You are a freak that has gotten more than you should even deserve! And the fact still remains that the farm has gone to you instead of the original deal that the land would go to me!''

''My father wrote the will one hell of a long time ago and promised me the farm. He just said he'd sell you the land so you'd stop pestering him like a two-year old!'' Silver shouted. The husky gave him a back paw slap across the face, sending a small amount of blood flying from his nose. He grabbed Silver by the collar of his tunic.

''Don't you be smart with me Silver, I could crush you,'' he dropped Silver onto the ground, ''now say it! Say you are sorry!''

Silver shook his head.

''Never! I'll never apologise to you or your bastard son! Now piss of and leave me alone before I slice you open and hang your remains on a spike!'' he yelled. The husky wound up and launched a punch at Silver. Taking his shield, Silver deflected the fist, nailing the husky with it in one swing. His body fell backwards, stretched across the dirt ground. Silver placed his shield on his back and clambered onto Tempest, galloping out of town just as a crowd was gathering around the body.

Later that night,

The moonlight reflected off the surface of Lake Hyrulia, rippling with the water. Silver leaned on the trunk of a large oak tree on the lake's edge. This tree was here since Princess Zelda was a small child. This tree was Silver's spot; he could come here once the moon was up to relax and be at peace for at least a half an hour. Silver grabbed a few small pebbles, twirling them between his fingers.

''I can't understand it,'' he said as he threw one of the pebbles into the water, ''why can't those bullies bother someone else?''

Silver threw another pebble into the lake, causing the moonlight to break like a shattered mirror, but soon it returned to its previous state.

''I know, it's because I'm half _wolf_,'' Silver growled and threw the final pebble as hard as he could. It soared through the air and landed three or so feet out in the lake. Silver sighed and rested his head on his knees.

''No girl would even be caught _dead_ with me,'' he moaned, looking out across the lake at the lights from the castle, ''but there has got be a girl out there that will appreciate what I am inside. I just wonder what she is doing right now.''

Silver sighed and went home to catch some sleep, restarting the entire cycle again. Little did he know that there _was_ a girl out there for him, and she was in the castle he was looking at as well.

Hyrule Castle, that very moment,

Unlike Caspiana, Hyrule Castle was clean, safe and the head of Hyrule Kingdom. The king of Hyrule, King Arthur, (no relation to the Camelot one, the name just sounded cool.) sat on his throne as he waited for his daughter to finish getting dressed. Tonight would be the final night of preparation before the princess could officially become heir to the throne. The royal right of passage must be done before the sun set the next day, or the princess would not be eligible to rule the kingdom. Arthur tapped his foot impatiently.

''Where in the name of Mother Zelda is she,'' he asked, ''when mother was alive, she wasn't late _ever_!''

In her room, the princess was tying up her dress tightly. The dress had light pink accents and had a white cape-like veil that extended from the back. She wore her grandmother's favourite shoes as well. On her shoulders were golden knight's shoulders, she wore golden Triforce earrings, and on her head was a golden tiara imbedded with two red rubies. Along the front of the dress was a small drape with the Triforce on it and to top it off, her beautiful red hair was down. The princess walked down the stairs from her room and approached the throne. Her father smiled.

''Koda, you look beautiful. Grandma Zelda would be pleased.'' He said approvingly.

''Thank you father,'' Koda replied, ''I like this dress too.''

The king then gave her a small wave of the paw.

''That will be all Koda. Off to bed with you, you have a big day tomorrow.'' He ordered politely. Koda nodded and ran up the stairs. Once she got upstairs, she took off her headdress and veil. She put her arms on her windowsill and rested her head on her paws.

''Being a princess is too boring,'' she sighed, ''do this, do that, be here at this time. I wish I could have a little excitement for once!''

''Don't worry my princess, you will get more excitement than you bargained for.'' A dark voice replied. Koda stood straight up with fear. She looked behind her, but saw nothing.

''Who's here,'' she questioned, ''show yourself or I'll call the guards!''

Out of nowhere, a black paw grabbed Koda around the mouth, blocking off all attempts to scream. The paw pulled her close to its owner, a large black figure.

''My grandfather was destroyed by Zelda, and now I'm going to make sure _you_ pay for it!'' he replied menacingly. The figure then jumped from the window with Koda under arm. The two landed on a black bird, which was obviously the figure's mount. Still struggling to get free, Koda was taken away from her home and her family.

Silver was about to jump into bed when saw something through his window. A bird, but it was bigger than any bird he'd ever seen. Sitting on a saddle on the bird's neck was a shadowy figure, and in its arms was a girl, a black female wolf in a light pink dress. Silver ran out his front door with his sword and shield in hand. He tried to run after the bird, but on foot he might as well have had metal boots on. Silver ran to the stable and boarded Tempest, galloping after the dark bird as it flew across the night sky.

The figure looked down and saw a silver and cream dog pursuing him and the princess. He growled and pulled back on the reigns attached to his bird's beak. The bird squawked and turned, heading straight towards Silver and Tempest. The figure pulled out his blade; a long sharpened metal plate with deadly deform on the end. Silver looked up and saw the bird heading right for him. He threw up his shield and got ready to swing. The two forces collided with an effect that would change both of their lives forever. The figure's blade had sliced the shield in two, but Silver had swung his small blade up, catching the figure's ear. The bird flew up and made a goofy U-turn, continuing its ark downwards. Silver was riding away, and turned to see the bird heading toward him again. This time, he had no chance. The figure sheathed his blade and nailed Silver with a dealing blow to his head. Silver's head flipped forward from the impact and he fell off Tempest, knocked completely out. The figure flew away from the scene, but as he started to ascend, Koda grabbed one of her earrings and threw it to the ground. It landed right beside Silver's unconscious body. The bird and its rider disappeared into the darkness. This was to be the turning point in Silver's so-called _meaningless_ life.

The next morning,

Silver sluggishly opened his eyes and sat up. He had a major lump on the back of his head from the blow he had received from the figure. Silver slammed the ground with his fist.

''I could've saved that girl,'' he exclaimed, ''I could've done it, but I had to have been knocked out!''

Silver was about to hit the ground again when he noticed a small object laying in the grass. A golden earring. He picked it up and noticed it was in the shape of one triangle atop two more. Taking his wolf charm from his pocket, Silver took a piece of string from Tempest's saddle and strung the two charms onto it. The earring seemed to give off a tune, not out loud, but in Silver's head. Dooooooooo do doooooooooooooooooo. Dooooooooo do doooooooooooooooooo. Doooo do doooo doooo doooo. Silver pulled out his ocarina and tried to mimic the tune. Finally, he hit the notes perfectly and played the song. A circle of light surrounded his body and the earring glowed. A voice spoke to him through the earring; it was obviously the princess' voice.

''You have learned the royal family's song known as Zelda's Lullaby. It will help you on your quest.''

''Quest,'' Silver spluttered, ''what _quest_?''

''Hyrule is in grave danger. The grandson of the dark one has returned to get revenge for the Hero of Time and the princess sealing him away forever. I have been taken to a dungeon in the royal family's tomb, and the only way to get there is to travel across the Hyrule Field to the Death Mountain area and the small Sheikian village at the foot of it. Good luck, and may the Gods watch over you.'' The voice then died down. Silver held his head.

''Whoa, either I hit my head harder than I had thought or that earring just talked to me.'' Silver then remembered the girl. She must have been the princess, and according to her message, she was being held in the Royal Tomb. But Silver had rarely been outside of the Caspiana area, and he had no idea where the Royal Tomb was. All he knew was that he had to save the princess in order to save the kingdom. Silver jumped onto Tempest and rode to his house to grab a few things.

Silver stopped Tempest on the driveway of his home. Running inside, he grabbed a few vegetables, one quarter of a loaf of bread, and a small jug of water. Assembling his pack, he threw in a rope, a small bag of grain for Tempest and a few extra things. Finally, he grabbed a bracelet his mother had given him. It was a crown shape and was made of gold. On the top was a black crown object, but its origin was not known to him. All Silver knew was that his mother had used it to move rocks and whatnot with little or not effort. Putting the bracelet on, Silver locked the door to his home and headed to the stables. He unlocked the pens for Millie and Anna and said, ''now you two, I'm counting on you to be good while I'm gone. No running off, you hear me?''

Both cows gave him a shake of their heads and a moo. Silver exited the stable and jumped onto his horse.

''Come on Tempest, let's go find the Princess!'' he yelled as he and his horse galloped into the distance, leaving Caspiana in the dust.

Hyrule Field, one day later,

It had taken one whole day of travelling to arrive at the Hyrule Field. Silver stopped Tempest and jumped down to the ground. The field was flat, with a few hills. In the distance, Silver could see a large mountain with a mass of swirling cloud at the top.

''That has got to be Death Mountain,'' Silver replied. He then sat down to enjoy an early dinner, but when he put his paw into his sack, it came out empty-handed.

''Crap, I must've eaten all the veggies at lunch,'' he moaned, ''looks like I've got to buy a few supplies before I head to that giant rock hill.''

Silver squinted to see where he was. In the distance, he could see a fenced building and a white castle.

''If there's a castle, there's bound to be a village inside!'' Silver exclaimed and jumped onto his horse, riding toward the white castle.

He arrived fifteen minutes later. The drawbridge was down and Silver trotted in with Tempest. A guard stopped him.

''Sir, I'm afraid no horses are allowed beyond the gate.'' He said, tapping his spear on the cobblestone ground. Silver nodded and tied Tempest to a wood post outside.

''Don't worry boy, I'll be back. You be good.'' Silver said as he gave his horse a few loving strokes on his neck. Tempest shook his head side to side and gave a small nay. Silver walked into the village and saw it was quiet for such a bustling place. He looked around and found a store that sold general goods. Silver walked up to the door and approached the wooden counter. A burly wolf addressed him. The clerk was at least twice as high as Silver, and about four times as muscular. He wore a grizzled beard and a few scars on his arms.

''Yeah? What d'you want?'' he asked. Silver pointed to a few things behind the wolf.

''I'll need a loaf of bread, a small jug of water and that shield.'' He answered.

''The wolf examined the shield Silver was referring too. It was a strong metal object, painted blue and had silver trim. In the centre was the symbol of the Triforce, and some sort of red phoenix. He shook his head.

''The bread and water I can sell you, but the shield isn't for purchase. That'd be mine.'' The clerk answered, placing the bread and water on the counter.

''That'll be three rupees please.'' He requested. Silver reached into his small sack and pulled out three green rupees, paying the gentleman. He grabbed his provisions and was about to leave, when he heard a knock on the door. The clerk heard it too.

''Quick,'' he hissed, ''behind the counter!'' Silver nodded and dove behind the wooden structure just as the door swung open. A wolf and three guards walked in. The wolf was a tall canine, and had orange-red and peach fur. He wore the clothing of the Gerudo, a race of people that was mostly female. (A male Gerudo is born only every 100 years.) All three of the guards were dressed in standard knight gear, and all held pitchfork-like spears. The wolf looked around the store and scowled.

''You call this a _store_,'' he asked, kicking a wooden stand over, spilling its contents around the floor, ''I call this a dump! Get your things packed and be out of here by tomorrow. Refuse and you'll burn along with your store!''

As they walked out, the four trashed the place and slammed the door behind them. Silver poked his head out from behind the counter.

''Who were those guys?'' he questioned. The clerk sighed.

''Those were Blaze's flunkies. Ever since our princess was kidnapped, the king has been in dismay. This allowed that creep to send his generals to cause trouble around here and burn down our businesses and our homes. I honestly wish he'd leave us alone.'' He said. Silver thanked the man and was about to leave, when the clerk stopped him.

''Hey kid.'' He started. Silver turned and saw the wolf picking up his shield.

''Take it. She won't do me much good without a place to store her.'' Silver accepted the mighty shield and felt some mythical force course through his paws. He strapped the shield to his back. Silver exited the store and headed toward the exit, but stopped in mid-step. He thought back to the fight with that dark figure. He had a girl under his arm, and if his assumption was correct…that girl was the princess! Silver growled and ran to fetch Tempest, but when he arrived, all he found was a corpse.

''No,'' Silver wailed, falling to his knees and crying, ''Tempest! Not you! You were my only friend! No, it's not fair! You were at the prime of your life!''

A tear fell from Silver's eye and landed on Tempest's corpse. Suddenly, the song started again. Silver heard this and knew it was a sign. He grabbed his ocarina, and fighting the tears back, he played. Once he finished the small melody, a light surrounded Tempest's body. A clear object rose from the body and floated into the air, disappearing along with the light. On the ground, a silver rupee appeared. Silver took the rupee and heard the princess' voice.

''The rupee you received is a gift from tempest Silver,'' it replied, ''go to the fenced building you saw earlier and purchase another horse. This is Tempest's wish.''

The voice then vanished. Silver pocketed the rupee and slowly walked to the fenced building, sniffling as he did so.

Lon Lon Ranch, thirty minutes later,

The sky had turned a dark purple since the incident in the Hyrule village, and the entrance to the fenced building (which turned out to be a large ranch) had two torches burning to light the way through the gate. Silver walked through the gate and found himself between a small long stable and a large two-story square building which was obviously the ranch owners' home and an inn too. Silver walked a bit father and saw a thin husky leading the horses into the stable. He closed the door and noticed Silver standing by himself.

''Hey you,'' he yelled, rushing over, ''what do you think you're doing buster?''

Silver gave a low growl.

''I was trying to buy a horse.'' He said. The husky nodded and led Silver to the inn.

''I'm Ingo by the way.'' He replied as he opened the door to the inn.

''I'm Silver.'' Silver replied as he followed Ingo. Inside, there was very little activity; just the odd cough from two wolves playing cards in the corner. Ingo escorted Silver to a room and said, ''anyone planning on buying a horse from us gets to stay on night free in the inn. Just come to the stables tomorrow so we can arrange a deal.''

Silver nodded and Ingo shut the door. Silver laid his head back on his pillow and put his sword and shield on the floor, relaxing on the comfy bed. He thought of the princess, thought of what that creep was doing to her, thought of her safety. He'd have to find the Royal Tomb and save her from danger before something bad happened, but first he needed to get some sleep. Silver shut his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

The rooster crowed, signalling morning had come. Silver yawned and jumped to his feet. He looked outside his bedroom window and saw the sunlight sparkling on the morning dew, just like Lake Hyrulia. He grabbed his shield and sword and headed for the stables. On the way out, he bumped into a young husky pup.

''Oh, I'm sorry little guy,'' he said, helping the pup up.

''I a girl.'' She answered happily. Silver smiled.

''And what might your name be?'' he asked. The pup twirled a patch of fur in her finger as she answered.

''Mawon.'' She said.

''Malon eh,'' Silver remarked, ''that's a nice name. You wouldn't know where Ingo is, would you?''

The pup nodded her head.

''Thataway.'' She pointed out the door. Silver gave her a small pat on the head and started out, but halfway out, he heard her humming.

''Excuse me Malon,' what is that beautiful little tune you're humming there called?'' he questioned, knowing he won't get a very clear answer.

''I dunno,'' Malon answered, ''all I know is that my mover use hum it.'' Silver took out his ocarina, taking a few deep breaths.

''May I play along?'' he asked. Malon nodded and started humming again. Silver listened for a few times and started to play along. Soon, both Malon and his ocarina were perfectly in sync. Silver's ocarina started to glow, and the princess' voice was heard once again.

''You've learned Epona's Song Silver, well done.'' It replied and vanished. Silver pocketed his ocarina and headed toward the stables.

''It was a pleasure playing with you Malon.'' He said happily.

The stables smelt horrible, which was no big surprise. Inside, Ingo was brushing a young horse, about ¾ the size of Tempest. Silver knocked on the stable door and Ingo looked up.

''Ahh, did you sleep well Silver?'' Ingo asked. Silver gave him a short nod.

''Yup, and I even met a nice little pup…her name was Malon.''

Ingo chuckled.

''That'd be my daughter,'' Ingo said proudly, putting down his horse brush, ''now about that deal you and I were going to make on a horse?''

Silver pulled out his silver rupee.

''Let me choose the horse, okay?'' he questioned. Ingo nodded.

Silver wandered around the stable, examining each horse to find the right one. He looked at the young horse, but knew Ingo wouldn't part with it just yet. He examined another few horses, but came back to the young horse. It seemed that something was attracting him to it. Finally, he asked, ''how much for that one your were brushing?''

Ingo looked and shook his head.

''That'd be Malon's horse. I can't sell it unless she gives me permission.'' He remarked gruffly. Silver sighed. Just then, Malon wandered into the stable.

''Daddy,'' she said, ''I gif you permiffon to sell my horfe.''

Ingo nodded, but still was unsure.

''Tell you what Silver, I'll sell you this horse if you can ride it. Only Malon is able too, but if you can somehow manage to ride this horse around, you get her.''

Silver nodded and followed Malon and the horse out to the fenced enclosure for riding. She let her horse go and left Silver to it. Silver tried to approach the horse, but she shied away, running a bit to the right. Silver tried again with the same result. He looked and saw Ingo with his arms crossed. Silver knew he had to think of something, and so he decided to hum to clear his thought. The song he hummed was Epona's Song. The horse stopped and slowly approached Silver, but the second he stopped, she shied away again. Silver pulled out his ocarina and played the song louder. The horse trotted up and gave a small whinny. Silver smiled and climbed on, kicking his heels into the horse's sides gently. She took off, and for a horse she was fairly quick. Silver slowly her down and trotted over to Malon and Ingo, who was scowling.

''Fine, she's yours.'' He said, taking Silver's rupee. Malon gave a small squeal of excitement and said, ''good girl, you is going to be happy wiff dis one.''

She then looked at Silver.

''What are you going to name her?'' she questioned. Silver thought for a second and said, ''Jenna.''

''Why _Jenna_?'' Malon asked.

Silver shrugged.

''I don't know, it just came to me now.'' He admitted. Malon then opened the gate and Silver trotted out with Jenna. Malon gave her horse a small kiss and handed Silver a small package.

''Open it onwy when you are in big trwuble.'' She said sternly. Silver gave an expression of mock fear.

''Yes ma'am.'' He saluted and rode off toward Death Mountain.

Hyrule Field, near the entrance to the Death Mountain area,

Silver and Jenna trotted across the small wooden bridge that spanned the small river and stopped in front of a sign. It read: _Kakariko Village _. Silver trotted up the wooden stairs and arrived at the small crest. Beyond a thick wooden gate and a guard was the Kakariko Village; the one the voice had spoken of. Silver stopped Jenna at the gate and asked the guard if horses were allowed beyond the gate. He smiled and nodded.

''Of course, they let chickens run wild around here, so horses are welcomed too.''

Silver gave him a friendly wave and gave his heels a quick kick. Jenna moved forward again, entering the small village. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the visitor. Silver stopped Jenna by a small building with a beer glass sign over the doorway and tied her to a stone ring made for that purpose. He then entered the building, unaware of the forces building around the area.

The pub was dirty and filled with the smell of tobacco. Silver sat down at the main bar table beside two wolves, both of which looked to be hammered beyond help. The bartender turned around and asked, ''what'll it be?''

Silver shrugged.

''Whatcha got?'' he questioned. The bartender smiled and poured him a small cup full of a blue liquid.

''Sheikian liquor my friend,'' he said, ''give it a taste.''

Silver picked up the small glass and examined its contents. Something about the drink didn't seem right. But he figured his life wouldn't get any worse. But just as he was about to press the drink to his lips, a sharp dart-like object sailed across the room, catching the glass and sending it crashing onto the floor. Silver and the rest of the bar looked to the doorway. Standing in it was a husky in strange attire. He wore a blue and navy blue form-fitting suit with a red Sheikian eye on the front. On his head was a white wrap that allowed one ear to penetrate and a white loose turtleneck sat around his neck area. The bartender scowled.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Sheik. Returned finally from your little _trip_?'' he asked. Sheik chuckled.

''You trying to add the visitor to your collection Morris? I'm not going to allow you.'' He said. The bartender grinned and started to shake. Silver ran beside Sheik (who seemed to be the only person he could trust at the time) and watched as the malamute transformed into a creature unlike anything Silver had ever seen. Soon, everyone else in the bar was the same.

''What in the hell?'' Silver yipped. He felt Sheik's paw on his arm.

''Less questions, more running!'' Sheik exclaimed and dragged Silver from the bar. The two ran for cover and found a well. Turning, the two saw the door fly open. Sheik grabbed Silver's arm and jumped down the well, pulling his new friend down with him. The creatures that used to be residents of the town returned to normal and walked back into the bar as if nothing had happened.

In the well, Silver followed Sheik, who obviously had an idea of where he was going.

''Okay bud, stop right now and fess up,'' Silver demanded, ''who are you.''

Sheik stopped and lowered his turtleneck, revealing a white muzzle.

''My name's Sheik,'' Sheik answered, ''I sort of live in this village. And you are?''

''I'm Silver,'' Silver said, ''what did those creeps mean when they mentioned that _trip_ you went on?''

Sheik sighed and sat down in the lit well.

''When I was a young Sheikian pup, I was trained by my father to be stealthy and whatnot. But one day, I stumbled upon the records of my family. I found out that Princess Zelda's alter ego was also my grandfather. I was disgusted that my father would keep a secret like that from me and I ran away from home. That was seven years ago. I heard three years later that my father had died trying to find me.''

Silver felt sorry for Sheik. He knew the same sort of loss, only he never knew how his parents died. One day, they were just gone. Sheik then stood up and continued walked, motioning for Silver to trail. The two canines walked another mile and arrived at a wooden door. Sheik opened the door and revealed a small house.

''This is my little shelter from the real world. I train here.'' He admitted happily. Silver was in awe. The house was basically carved from the earth and was supported by wooden beams. In the one-room home was a bed against the far wall, a couch made from a tree trunk and in the far right corner were training equipment for various techniques. Silver even spied a stuffed target doll with a similar dart (Sheik had used on the glass) right through it. Sheik walked to his couch and said, ''the reason I brought you here wasn't to chat, but to train you in the ways of a warrior. Your training begins now!''

Sheik wound up and threw three darts at Silver. He thrust up his shield and felt the small projectiles bounce off the metal surface. Unsheathing his sword, Silver made a large downwards swing, but Sheik was quick enough that it missed. Sheik jumped from the floor to the wall and launched his body at Silver, who ducked and grabbed Sheik's foot. Spinning himself around, Silver released Sheik and sent him flying through the wooden door. Sheik bounced across the damp tunnel floor and came to a sliding stop. He stood up and held his left arm.

''Very impressive Silver. You are a better warrior than I originally had thought. You're quite strong.'' He said. Silver chuckled.

''Comes from being a farmer and swinging a scythe for hours. Your reflexes sharpen dramatically.'' He replied. Sheik smiled and thrust out his palm, shooting a strange metal snake-like weapon at Silver's sword. The weapon wrapped around the blade and with a quick tug, Sheik sent the sword into the dirt wall. Silver growled.

''Too bad farmers are also too cocky in combat.'' Sheik said and rushed Silver, knocking him backward and onto the ground. Silver lay there, motionless. Sheik approached his enemy's body slowly and bent down.

''Silver?'' he asked, touched the dead body with his paw. The face felt warm when it should be cold. Silver's eyes snapped open and before Sheik could comprehend what was going on, his feet were kicked out from under his body. Sheik's feet went into the air as he fell flat on his butt. Silver stood up and helped Sheik to his feet. Sheik brushed the dirt from his suit and swung his foot out, trying to hit Silver in the face. Silver grabbed Sheik's foot and twisted it to the left, sending his opponent into a full three-hundred and sixty spin. Sheik landed face-first in the dirt. He got to his knees and spat soil from his mouth.

''Very well done Silver,'' he replied, ''I admit my loss.''

Silver tapped his foot impatiently.

''What am I training for anyway? You said you'll just train me and started to attack me.'' He said. Sheik gave an embarrassed grin.

''Sorry, I forgot to mention that part,'' he said sheepishly and pointed to a tapestry on the wall above his bed, ''this is the reason.''

Silver looked at the tapestry and read the message, which was in the form of a poem.

_Evil hath spread across the land,_

_None who fight it survive._

_Thou shalt not return,_

_To help the land revive._

_The darkness hath infused itself,_

_Into the hearts of the poor._

_To control them and make them slaves,_

_They are canine no more. _

_To defeat the evil,_

_Only one is set apart._

_With courage, strength, speed,_

_And pure of heart._

Sheik shook his head.

''That's all that is decipherable. After the last four lines, the rest becomes unreadable babble. There's a few words like _destiny_ and _Gods_, but the rest I can't decode.''

Silver examined the picture in the centre. It was a badly-drawn wolf with a large blade in his paws. He held a Hyrulian shield in the other paw, and wore similar clothing to his own.

''Is that…?'' Silver started. Sheik saw the picture and answered, ''that is the Hero of Time. Some say he was a mute, but he wielded a powerful blade known as the Master Sword. Before he died, he and the princess locked the sword away in the Temple of Time, and since then, many have tried to open the chamber. None have returned. Legend has it that only one that is pure of heart can open the stone door and gain the power of the Master Sword.''

Silver ran the words _pure of heart_ through his head and realised that the poem had mentioned that same phrase. That had to be a clue.

''Sheik, the tapestry mentions one that's "pure of heart." Maybe it's speaking of the one who is supposed to wield the Master Sword!'' he exclaimed. Sheik slapped his forehead in anguish.

''Geez, why hadn't I thought of that earlier? God, I'm an _idiot_!''

Silver patted Sheik on the shoulder and said, ''no you aren't. You just didn't think of it.''

Sheik nodded and then asked, ''what were you doing in the bar anyway?''

Silver scratched his head and replied, ''I was following the directions of the princess' voice. She said something about the _Royal Tomb_ and _rescuing her_. But the rest is a blur.''

Sheik's jaw dropped.

''The princess' voice told you this,'' he questioned, ''are you _absolutely _sure of that?''

Silver nodded.

''Cross my heart.'' He then showed Sheik the golden Triforce earring. Sheik nodded.

''If this is true, then I think I know who the destined canine is to wield the Master Sword and strike down evil.'' He remarked.

''Who?'' Silver asked eagerly. Sheik pointed at the picture.

''That isn't the Hero of Time, that's _you_!'' he said. Silver did a double take between Sheik and the tapestry.

''Say what?'' he gasped.

''Look, I'll let the princess explain. Right now, we've gotta go save her from the tomb!'' Sheik answered and started down the tunnel. But Silver grabbed his arm.

''Hold your fire there Sheik-o,'' he warned, ''remember those creeps from the bar? If we show our faces, they'll be on us like mad wolves on a T-bone steak.''

Sheik reached into his pocket and pulled out two small metal balls.

''Grab my hand and hold on tight.'' He ordered and threw the metal balls onto the ground. They created a massive smokescreen, and when the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

Sheik and Silver re-appeared in the Graveyard in a small puff of smoke. The place was dark and haunting. Sheik pointed to a large tombstone at the farthest edge of the Graveyard. Carved into the stone, a message read out; _Dedicated to the Royal Family. All those who trespass will suffer the wrath of the Gods_. Silver gave a gulp. Sheik gave the would-be warrior some instructions.

''I've seen when they put Princess Zelda in here. The princess played Zelda's Lullaby, and the stone lifts up. Just walk down the stairs into the tomb, I'll be right behind you.''

Silver took a deep breath and played Zelda's Lullaby on his ocarina. The stone shook and rose into the air, revealing a set of stone stairs leading into the dark underground tomb. Silver started down the stairs and turned to see if Sheik was following. But he had his paws full; the creeps from the bar were coming. Sheik turned his head and yelled, ''go Silver, I'll hold them off! Be brave!''

Silver nodded and ran down the stairs as the stone replaced itself over the entrance.

Silver continued down the stairs until he saw a lit room at the foot of them. He entered the room and immediately saw the skeletons of hundreds of canines, some still in iron and steel armour, laying on the floor and scattered around the room. Silver looked around and saw a stack of nine square stones. Silver grabbed one and pulled as hard as he could. Finally, the stone started to move. Silver continued to pull and finally, the rest of the blocks came crashing down, revealing a small crawlspace just big enough to fit through. Silver clambered up the blocks and crawled through the tiny space. He emerged in another room filled with a strange green smoke. Drawing his blade, Silver proceeded through the haze. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Silver froze in fear and looked behind him. A brown figure was moving toward him. The figure had black eye sockets and a zombie-like stance. Silver took a few deep breaths and whirled around, swinging his small blade madly. The metal blade put slices through the figure at weird angles. Finally, Silver kicked the figure backward and jumped forward, slicing the figure in half. The zombie-like thing drooped and collapsed into a pile. Silver panted and continued on. The haze was very thick, and soon Silver found himself coughing.

''This stuff must be toxic.'' He said in a rasping voice. Finally, he reached a door. Silver pushed the door opened and landed on the ground, gasping for air. He stood up slowly and saw a stone tablet. Silver approached the tablet and bent down in front of it, reading the inscription;

_Beyond this threshold lays the monarchy. May the Gods rain down upon whosoever enters this sacred room._

Silver stood in front of the tablet and started to play his ocarina. But just as he started, a cold paw landed on his shoulder, making his note flicker between high and low pitches. Silver turned and saw an army of the figures. He had heard of these things, but had never seen them before.

''Redeads!'' he yelped and grabbed his blade, swinging it madly. The Redeads backed away and moaned. Silver used one paw and quickly played Zelda's Lullaby as he warded off the Redeads. Just then, the tablet moved to the side, revealing the room. The Redeads moaned loudly and charged their prey, but Silver was quick and jumped through the opening as the stone slid over it.

Silver stood up and looked around. The room was pitch black. All of a sudden, an intense light flashed on, blinding Silver for a moment. Soon his eyes adjusted to the brightness and there he saw her. The black wolf from that night; chained to the back wall of the large room in a X-shape. She saw Silver and struggled to get free.

''Hang on miss, I'll get you outta those chains!'' Silver yelled and drew his blade. As he ran for the wall, he felt a violent rumble under his feet. He turned and came face to face with a strange creature. The voice in his head explained the thing.

''That thing is called Deruko,'' it said, ''the heart may be its weakness.''

Silver examined the creature. It was a two-headed lizard with a large tail and razor-sharp claws. The light glistened off its olive-green scales and reflected off the walls. Deruko stared at Silver and gave out a threatening roar, charging headlong at him. Silver jumped to the left as Deruko broke through the back wall, becoming stuck. Silver ran up and sliced into its back. Deruko managed to pull its head from the hole it had made and wrapped its tongue around Silver's body, squeezing him tightly. Then, Deruko retracted his tongue, taking Silver with it.

Silver landed in the stomach of the monster. He stood up and looked around. He could hear the heartbeat of the beat and followed the constant beat to its source. He looked around the heart and saw that it was suspended by a mass of tendons, and slicing them would surely kill the beast. He took a deep breath and started slicing. He swung his blade expertly, snapping tendons like brittle wood. Finally, the main tendon was left. Silver jumped up and spun his body, slicing the final support for the heart as he completed a perfect loop. He landed on his feet and cut an opening in Deruko's chest. Backing up, he ran for the slit and dove through it, just as the mighty beast collapsed and died, disappearing in a sulphur-like smoke. Silver walked up and cut the chains, helping the princess down. Koda got to her feet and was lost in her hero's glance, as was Silver who was gone in the beautiful wolf's eyes. The two blushed and smiled.

''Are you alright?'' Silver asked. Koda nodded.

''I'm fine, but I fear Hyrule is in danger.'' She said sadly. Silver was about to speak, when he caught sight of a green object on the ground. It was a green crystal with some sort of orb inside. Pocketing the crystal, Silver felt slightly strangle. He took out the crystal and felt it starting to shake. A green beam shot from the centre of the crystal and created a green cylinder of light. Silver and the princess walked into the cylinder and felt their feet rise off the ground. The two were teleported to Kakaiko Village.

Silver and Koda reappeared in front of the Graveyard. Sheik was waiting. He was battered and bruised, and his clothes were torn.

''Silver, ''he exclaimed, ''about freaking time you got back! It's worse than I had originally thought. While the princess was gone, that figure you saw killed the king and took the throne for himself. Blazendorf is the ruler of Hyrule. You still have time to stop him, but you must hurry. The thing you must do is obtain the _Flame of Din_ from Death Mountain Cave. I assume you have the _Gale of Farore_.''

Silver shrugged,

''The Gale of _what_?'' he questioned.

''Did you find a green crystal after you beat the monster?'' Sheik asked. Silver nodded and showed Sheik the crystal.

''You need that, plus the _Flame of Din_ and the _Wave of Nayru_ to access the room in the Temple of Time where the Master Sword is locked away. Only then can you bring light back to Hyrule.''

Sheik then turned to Princess Koda.

''My princess, it would be wise to go to your secret shelter until this is done with. I will escort you there.'' Sheik bowed before Koda, who blushed. She nodded.

''I agree,'' she said, ''it seems like a logical idea.''

Before she went, however, the princess gave Silver a small kiss and put something in his paw.

''This will help you on your quest.'' She whispered and stood beside Sheik. He grabbed two more metal balls and got ready to throw them.

''Be brave Hero,'' Koda yelled, ''Hyrule is counting on you!''

Sheik slammed the balls onto the ground, creating another dense smokescreen. Silver's fur was blown back by the sheer force of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone. Silver opened his paw and looked at the object Koda had given him. The object was a small half-heart trinket on a brown string. Silver put the necklace around his neck and headed toward the top of Death Mountain.

The hike up the steep mountain trail was exhausting, but the reward was finding the cave just at a plateau in the grade. The cave was dark and forbidding, but Silver knew the princess, as well as Hyrule, was counting on him. He sucked in his stomach and strolled into the darkness, holding back his fear as best he could.

Death Mountain Cave,

Silver emerged from the darkness into a large area. The cave was extremely large and in the centre was a crater filled with molten lava. Suspended over the pool by hundreds of chains was a metal platform, connected to the main cave floor by a thin wooden bridge. Silver proceeded forward cautiously, taking every step as if he were above to discover a weak board. Finally, Silver's foot touched solid ground, and he stepped onto the metal platform. The cave felt like a furnace, and Silver could barely stop sweating. He had to constantly wipe his eyes to be able to see. Just then, a creature dropped from the ceiling. The cave's boss no doubt. This beast, Dodango, was a massive one-eyed lion with a pointed tail and wings that sprouted from its legs. Dodango gave a mighty roar, showering Silver with a misty spray of saliva. Shaking his clothes off, Silver unsheathed his small blade and got his shield ready. Dodango came charged headlong at Silver, but just before Silver could dodge, he was swiped to the right by a massive claw. Silver's body hit the ground and rolled, coming to a stop close to the edge. Silver stood up, using his blade as a crutch. But Dodango was fast and swiped again, knocking Silver to the right. He slid to the edge, with only his head going over the threshold. Silver looked down at the lava and jumped to his feet, holding his shield out as he charged at the beast. Swinging his small sword, Silver sliced into Dodango's leg, drawing blood. Dodango yowled with pain and went into a rage charge. Silver held up his shield and stood his ground as the beast came right at him. Dodango came into contact with Silver's shield and sent the poor half-wolf backward with a tremendous amount of force. Silver flew off the platform and headed for the wall. But something told Silver he had to use the power of Farore. Pulling out _Gale of Farore_, he held it up. The crystal started to glow green. Before Silver could use it however, he struck the wall. Silver's grip on the crystal loosened and he fell toward the lava, limp and motionless. The crystal fell and somehow hovered above the lava, creating a floor above the deadly pool. Silver hit the floor and was thrown back onto the platform. The _Gale of Farore_ rose from the crater and landed in Silver's paw. Silver clutched the crystal in his left paw, pressing it against his sword. The small blade started to glow green and Silver ran at Dodango, yelling like someone from an insane asylum. Dodango whirled around, swinging tail around like a whip. Silver leaped off the ground and, using Dodango's tail as a platform, executed a three-hundred and sixty degree spin. Dodango didn't have a chance. Silver gave a battle yell and sunk his blade into Dodango's back. The beast gave a painful yowl and started running in circles. Silver clutched his sword, trying to hold on. Suddenly, Dodango stopped moving, collapsing onto the ground. Silver pulled the blade from the monster's back, sheathing it in its scabbard. A red sparkle drew Silver toward the far edge of the cave. He bent down and grabbed a red crystal; the_ Flame of Din_. A red cylinder of light shone down from the roof, and Silver knew he had to enter it. Stepping into the light, Silver felt his feet leave the ground as he disappeared in a bright light.

Silver reappeared back in Hyrule Field, and he sat down on the cool grass, holding his head from the dizziness. He had no idea teleporting would give him such a headache. After a few minutes, Silver's head stopped spinning and he could stand up again. The princess' voice spoke once more.

''Silver, you have recovered two of the three elemental stones required to open the Temple of Time. The last is in Zora's Domain. Just follow the Zora's River and you'll have no trouble finding the Domain. The Domain cannot be accessed except by someone who has connections with the Royal Family. That is a hint you know.''

Silver smiled and heard a whinny behind him. He turned and saw Jenna standing at the ready, counting on the grass under her right hoof. Silver jumped onto his horse and yelled, ''all right girl, follow the river!''

Jenna reared up on her back legs, giving a mighty nay as she galloped off toward the opposite side of the Hyrule Field.

Zora's River, fifteen minutes later,

Silver and Jenna followed the river closely, mimicking every bend it made. Suddenly, a root appeared under Jenna, and she caught her hoof on it. Silver and thrown over his horse's head and landed in the river, knocking his head against a rock. Jenna went head over hooves and landed on the ground. She managed to get back onto her hooves just in time to see her owner disappear downstream.

Silver slowly opened his eyes, but regaining consciousness was like walking through a neck-high lake of mud. All Silver could see was a stone ceiling with a sky-blue hue. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming toward him. Silver played it cool, bringing his paw close to his blade. A strange creature entered the room, which was presumably a bedroom. The footsteps stopped right in Silver's blind spot. A sky-blue wolf's face leaned into Silver's vantage point.

''Hello there.'' He replied. Silver was on his feet and had his sword drawn before the wolf-like creature could blink.

''Stay back you, I have a sword and I know how to use it!'' he exclaimed, shaking as he held his blade right at the thing with both paws on the grip. The creature put up his paws and backed away slowly.

''Geez dude, calm down! I was just bringing you some herbs to heal your cuts.''

''Cuts?'' Silver questioned and looked at his arms. There were tightly wrapped bandages on each arm. Silver sheathed his blade and apologised.

''It's all right bud,'' the thing answered, ''by the way, I'm Wayan. Who might you be?''

''Silver.'' Silver replied and shook the creature's outstretched paw. It felt like a normal paw to Silver, but Wayan was anything but normal. Although he had the face, paws and feet of a wolf, he also had sky-blue and white coloured fur, a long fin-like tail, a smooth chest, aqua-marine coloured eyes and two strange fins on his arms. To top it off, Wayan had two long arcs of hair that went almost to his waist. All in all, a very strange creature. Wayan then motioned for Silver to follow. Wayan stepped aside and revealed his home. Zora's Domain; the source of Hyrule's drinking water. The walls of the large cavern glowed light blue from the crystal-clear waters below. The water itself sparkled and Silver could see straight to the bottom of the stone lake. In the water were similar wolves to Wayan, and through this Silver determined that this must be the Zora. Wayan led Silver past a small shop entrance and up a large spiralling stone path to the king's chamber. Wayan knocked on the door, and from inside a distressed voice replied, ''yes?''

Wayan opened the door and said, ''your highness, the wolf we saved is okay.''

The king smiled.

''Then bring him in.'' he ordered. Wayan opened the door a bit farther and shoved Silver inside. He bowed before the king to show respect. The king widened his smile. The king was a very over-weight wolf, and had the same qualities as Wayan, which was obvious seeing he was the king of the Zora. He wore a red cape and a gold crown on his head.

''I am King Zora the XX. I'm sorry if I seem off today, but my daughter Princess Zira has somehow managed to disappear. I fear she may have been swallowed by our guardian spirit, Lord Jabu-Jabu.'' King Zora answered. Silver knew what he had to do.

''Don't worry your highness, I'll go find her.'' He said courageously. King Zora was surprised.

''Then you should take these.'' He said and reached into a small chest to his left. King Zora then threw the objects at Silver, who fumbled to catch them. One was a wooden boomerang with gold trim and the other was a strange blue sphere with a scale in it.

''That blue sphere contains a Zora scale, and with it you can dive deeper than you could normally. Now be careful. Since that dark figure has arrived, Lord Jabu has been acting strange. Don't be surprised if he is asleep. And I will give you _anything_ if you save her!''

The king then shifted to his left, revealing the way to Zora's Fountain and Lord Jabu-Jabu. Silver pocketed the two objects and ran down the tunnel.

Silver ran out of the dark tunnel into the light. He stood in water only up to only half of his boots. In front of him was a small, but deep, body of water, and sitting on a small stone platform with his mouth wide open was Lord Jabu-Jabu. The thing was massive, resembling a beached whale of all things. Silver approached the open mouth slowly and quietly. But just before he got inside, Silver stepped on a dry tree branch. Lord Jabu's eyes snapped open and he looked right at Silver. Jabu then gave a small groan and started to inhale. Silver tried to run, but his feet came off the ground and he was sucked into Lord Jabu's belly.

Silver examined in surroundings. The place smelt awful, but compared to some of the houses in his village, this was nothing. Silver proceeded down the tongue and arrived in a large room with five or six swirling floor pieces. In front of one of those was a female Zora. He had her paws on her hips.

''About time my father sent someone to rescue me,'' she complained, ''but you aren't a Zora! I want a proper rescuer!''

Silver groaned.

''Look princess, I ain't here to listen to you complain about if I'm a Zora or not. I could give a shit less. All I care about is getting you out of here!''

But the princess shook her head.

''I'm not moving! I dropped something in here and I want to find it!'' she said. Silver was starting to become irritated.

''Okay look. Either we get out of here now or we both end up as Jabu's next meal!'' he exclaimed. Zira still shook her head and turned around.

''I'm not listening to you,'' she replied, ''you aren't being nice to me.''

She then flicked her tail and walked forward, falling right through a swirling hole. Silver saw her and followed her down the hole. He landed flat on his face. Zira giggled.

''Serves you right.'' she said. Silver stood up and pointed his finger right at Zira.

''Okay, that's it,'' he growled, ''I don't care if you are royalty or not. If you make me do another stunt like that again, I will seriously make you wish you hadn't!''

Zira giggled.

''You're quite handsome when you're angry.'' She said. Silver blushed a bit and grabbed the princess, running through a door.

''Where are we going?'' she asked.

''Do you want to find that object of yours or not?'' Silver questioned. Zira gave him a small nod and followed her hero through the many passageways until they reached a large room with a platform. On the platform was a blue crystal; the_ Wave of Nayru_. Zira ran up and grabbed the crystal, smiling happily.

''I found my mother's crystal. She gave it to me as a little girl before she died, and I never was to let it out of my sight. I'm so happy I found it! Now get me out of here nave!''

Silver turned bright red with anger.

''Okay, that does it!'' he yelled. But before Silver could do anything, the platform on which Zira was standing rose up into the ceiling. Silver heard a scream and the platform returned to his floor, except this time it had a strange octopus-like creature on it. Silver grabbed his blade and shield, standing his ground as the creature came barrelling toward him. The octopus smashed into Silver's shield, pushing him backward. The creature slammed Silver's back against the wall, shoving him further and further in. Silver swung his sword, slicing the creature's face. It jumped back, yowling in pain. Silver heard the voice once again, telling him, ''use your boomerang.''

Shrugging, he pulled out his boomerang, aimed it, and threw it at the creature. The octopus was hit by the boomerang, stunning it for a few seconds. That was all the time Silver needed. Running at the stunned creature, Silver jumped up and sliced down with a tremendous force. The octopus sat there for a few seconds and separated on the cut line. Silver sheathed his blade and climbed onto the platform, raising up to the floor above. Silver arrived in front of a large red set of doors, each with a huge ring door handle. Silver pushed against the red door and felt it move a slight bit. He sucked in his stomach and slipped between the small crack. The room was a large stone ring with a small and deep circular pond. At the bottom was a strange sky blue mass, and it looked like it was moving! Silver grabbed for his blade, but just as his paw wrapped around the grip, the central pond erupted in a shower of water. The sky blue mass has transformed into a fishy-like creature with two large crab claws, its pink brain twitching as it swiped at its enemy. Silver jumped back, pulling out his sword and shield as he landed. The creature swiped again, knocked Silver to the right. His body tumbled across the stone ground, hitting the opposite wall. This creature, Liquos as it was called, was a collection of angry Zora spirits bent on revenge. Silver stood up and thought of a plan to stop this thing. The _Flame of Din_ would be useless against it, and _Gale of Farore_ wouldn't help either. What if he combined them? No, that would just cancel them out! Silver was anguished; he couldn't think of anything. Liquos saw this and increased his attack speed. A few seconds passed, and Liquos let loose a flurry of stab-like punches with his claws. Silver threw up his shield, but felt the impact of each stab as it bounced off his only protection. Finally, his arm gave out, dropping the shield and exposing his body to the full force of the attack. Silver was given tons of bruises, scratches and cuts. A final punch set his worn body into the air, landing in the water. Silver sank slowly to the bottom, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. Silver blinked and watched as his vision started to blur. As his eyes closed, he saw a few air bubbles float to the surface. Silver's eyes closed as his hit the bottom of the pond, kicking up a small amount of sediment under his body. A bright light enveloped Silver's body, as if it were his spirit about to disappear. But suddenly, the light entered Silver's head and revived him. His eyes snapped open, and the realization that he was underwater and nearly out of breath hit him like a one-ton truck. Swimming as hard as he could, Silver's head broke the surface with a gasp. Liquos turned and took a swipe, but Silver dodged, diving under the water. Liquos swung his claw into the air and smashed it down into the pond, dividing the water around it. Silver popped up behind the creature and clambered onto the stone platform. Grabbing his two crystals, Silver started to heat up the pond. Liquos looked down and saw that he was starting to boil. Once he reached his boiling point, Silver used Gale of Farore to cool his enemy down, then heated him up again and repeated this process a few times. The rapid heating, cooling and re-heating forced the beast to turn to dust, leaving just the brain. Pocketing his two elemental crystals, Silver charged forward and started a melee attack of his own on the brain. Every swing connected. The brain shook for a few seconds and exploded, leaving the Wave of Nayru on the ground. Silver grabbed the blue crystal and then realised that Zira was nowhere to be seen.  
''Yo princess,'' he called, ''princess Zira?''  
A faint voice caught his attention.  
''In here,'' it answered back, ''under the stone lake. There's a secret switch.''  
Silver clutched the Wave of Nayru and slowly lifted the body of water from the pond, spilling it on the stone platforms. Zira managed to knock open the door and climbed onto the platform, allowing Silver to drop the water. After a few large waves, the water returned to its original state. Zira giggled and gave Silver a hug.  
''Thanks for rescuing me,'' she said, ''you're my hero.''  
If only she could see Silver's face.  
Just then, a light blue cylinder of light descended from the ceiling, encircling both Silver and Zira. The two rose from the ground and disappeared in a bright flash.

Outside Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly,

Zira and Silver reappeared on a platform just to the right of Lord Jabu. Silver dusted himself off and turned, coming face to face with Zira; who was smiling slyly at him. This made Silver jump, but all he jumped into was air. Silver felt the pull of gravity and splashed down in the water. Zira laughed and replied, ''you know, that crystal you took is only given to the fiancée of the royal princess or prince. You know what that means?'' she asked, putting her paws on her hips. Silver was afraid that he did.  
''That means you and I are going to be married. We must wait seven years though. Both of us are too young.'' She sighed, while Silver gave a silent sigh of his own; a sigh of relief. Silver suddenly heard the voice of the princess.  
''Now that you have all three elemental stones Silver, you must go to the Temple of Time. It's located inside Hyrule Village, up a long path. Good luck.''  
Silver climbed from the water and escorted Zira through the tunnel to see her father. King Zora was grateful to his daughter's savour, and thanked him graciously.  
''Silver, ''his great voice boomed, ''all the Zora are thankful that you entered our world. You are welcome any time.''  
Silver was about to leave, when Zira walked up and gave him a giant kiss on the lips.  
''I will be waiting Silver.'' She said. Silver faked a smile and ran off. Once he got outside, he shuttered and looked for his horse. Jenna was drinking by a small creek. When she saw her owner, Jenna gave a happy whinny and galloped toward Silver. Silver stroked her mane and replied, ''good girl. Sorry I worried you like that.''  
He jumped on and said, ''okay Jenna, let's go save Hyrule! To Hyrule Village!''  
Jenna galloped off, leaving Zora's Domain behind.

Hyrule Village, fifteen minutes later…

Silver jumped off Jenna's saddle and tied his horse to the same pole he tied Tempest to. His corpse, although it was a skeleton, lay on the bottom of the moat. Silver walked into the village and found someone standing near a building.

''Excuse me,'' Silver asked, ''where is the Temple of Time exactly? I need to find it.''

The dog examined Silver head to foot.

''Where'd you find that getup,'' he questioned, ''a costume shop?''

Silver grabbed his sword and thrust it forward, stopping it just millimetres from the dog's throat.

''Make fun of my attire again and I'll run you through with this blade.'' He warned, twitching the blade up and down. The dog nodded and pointed behind Silver, up a small hill. Silver turned and saw a large church-like building, with three spires; the centre being the tallest. Sheathing his sword, he ran up the hill. Stopping in front of the large doors, Silver pushed on then and revealed the inside of the temple. The only light that was visible was through holes in the roof. One beam shone down of a stone altar with three crystal-shaped spaces. Silver took out his three elemental crystals he had retrieved and inserted them into the spaces. Nothing happened. Suddenly, Silver heard something behind him. He whirled around and unsheathed his sword, only to see Sheik standing in front of him. Silver put his sword away and gave a sigh of relief.

''Jesus Sheik, you had me scared there for a second.'' He replied. Sheik gave a small chuckle and pulled out a golden U-shaped harp.

''Silver, to access the secret room, you must first learn the Song of Time. This will activate the crystals' inner powers and open the stone door.''

Sheik then started to pluck away on his harp, playing a melody that seemed familiar to Silver. Then he remembered it; it was the song his mother used to hum to put him to bed. Silver pulled out his ocarina and played along. The three crystals started to glow, and the stone door slowly opened. In the centre of this new room, illuminated by a single beam of light, was a pedestal with the insignia of the Triforce on it. In the pedestal was a large sword. It had a blue grip and possessed two large wing-like flares on the sides. The blade shone in the sunlight, and seemed to have some sort of magical force to it. Silver slowly walked up to it and grabbed the grip, clutching tightly. Pulling with all his might, Silver separated the blade from the pedestal. Sheik ran up and exclaimed, ''you pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time! You are truly meant to be the next Hero of Time!''

Just as Sheik finished this sentence, Silver was blinded by an intense light. Sheik was too, and he started yelling Silver's name. Silver tried to answer back, but he couldn't speak. He felt a heavy pressure in his head and soon, Silver blacked out.

Temple of Time, seven years later,

Silver slowly opened his eyes, trying to gain his focus back. Soon, he could see again, but he felt different. Silver stood up and looked around. The temple had somehow fallen into ruin, with parts of the roof lying on the floor. Silver walked forward, and felt like he was taller. Once he got outside, Silver entered Hyrule Village. The place was destroyed. Silver looked at Hyrule Castle, which was darker and more forbidding than it was originally. Silver headed toward the drawbridge and saw Jenna was still there. She seemed to not be aware of her surroundings, and when Silver tried to climb onto his saddle, Jenna reared up and made him jump back.

''Jenna,'' he questioned, ''what the hell is wrong with you?''

He then slammed his paws over his mouth. Why did his voice sound so low? Silver backed up and suddenly felt no ground under his feet. He landed in the moat with a gigantic splash. Climbed out of the water, Silver shook his head dry and caught a glance in the water. He saw his reflection, and was shocked at what he saw. Silver had grown older; seven years older to be exact. Under his olive green tunic was a cream long-sleeved undershirt and pants. On his paws were fingerless gloves and he wore a long elf-like hat on his head; his ears poking out from holes cut in it. Silver's face had changed too; his teeth were slightly larger than before, his eyes were duller and his entire facial features were more mature. On his back was the Master Sword and his Hyrulian shield. Silver gave a small gasp. How in the hell had this happened to him? Before he could question further, the scene before Silver disappear in a white light, and the image of a large Golden Retriever faded into view. He wore a brown tunic with a rope tied around his waist. His head was shaved, leaving only a thin circular layer of hair. He spoke to Silver in a distance voice.

''Silver, Hyrule is in danger.''

Silver blew him off.

''Duh, I know that.'' He answered. A muzzle appeared on his face, covering his mouth.

''Silence,'' the dog yelled, ''this dog is the reason Hyrule is in danger. He stole the Triforce of Power.''

A fuzzy image of a figure appeared. As it came into focus, Silver can face to face with the figure who had knocked him out and had sent his minions to destroy shops in Hyrule village. Blazendorf; the new evil king of Hyrule. He wore a dark brown body of armour, brown armour shoulders, brown fingerless gloves and brown metal boots. On his shoulder sat his pet crow, Steelbeak. Its red eyes gleamed as he and his owner sat on the throne of Hyrule Castle. Silver growled.

''That bastard!'' he replied angrily. The retriever nodded solemnly.

''I am afraid that you are our only hope. While Blazendorf had the Triforce of Power, and Princess Koda has the Triforce of Wisdom, one more piece exists. You are destined to possess it Silver, but in order to acquired the Triforce piece, you must go to the Tower of the Gods. You must stop Blazendorf from killing off the life force of this world, for once he gains the power of the Triforce, he will be unstoppable.''

The figure then vanished and Silver returned to Hyrule Field, and saw Jenna still did not know who he was. Silver whipped out his ocarina and started to play Epona's Song. But halfway through he messed up. Did he forget the song? Silver tried again, but messed up in the same spot. Silver started to get frustrated and played once more, messing up a third time. He slammed the ocarina on the ground and was about to smash it with his feet when he started to hum to calm himself. He hummed Epona's Song without thinking of it. Jenna stopped shying away and realised it was her owner that had tried to ride her. Jenna calmed down and let Silver jump onto his saddle.

''Glad to have you back girl,'' he said, ''now let's go see if the princess is alright.''

Jenna galloped off toward the forest, completely blind to what Blazendorf was doing at that very moment.

Kokiri Forest, twenty minutes later,

Silver and Jenna trotted into Kokiri Forest, and felt the forest air course through their hair. Silver climbed onto the ground and led Jenna toward a house. Three elf dogs in similar tunics to his own surrounded Silver and Jenna. A fourth walked up; he was obviously the leader. He pointed to Silver and replied, ''who do you think you are coming into our forest like this? We are the Kokiri, and this forest belongs to us. You will never take it!''

Silver groaned and answered, ''listen short stuff, I'm not planning on taking your forest. I just came to see if the princess was alright.''

The elf dog scowled.

''You mean that royal pain in the butt who went to see the Great Deku Tree,'' he questioned, ''you can have her. She's been nothing but trouble since she got here.''

Silver growled.

''That _royal pain in the butt_ you're talking about if the one I love, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you get away with mocking her!'' he exclaimed. The elf dog blew him off.

''And what exactly do you have that'll back up those claims?'' he asked. Silver pulled out the Master Sword, swinging it expertly over his head.

''This.'' Silver answered. Suddenly, a female elf dog ran up. She had green hair and wore a similar tunic to the others.

''Both of you, stop it!'' she exclaimed. Silver sheathed the Master Sword and crossed his arms. The female elf dog did not scorn Silver, but his adversary instead.

''Mino, what kind of hospitality is that,'' she said angrily, ''this wolf has been travelling, and _this_ is how you wish to welcome him? I'm sorry you had to be born a Kokiri.''

Mino shrugged.

''Saria, you're always acting like the leader of this place. The Great Deku Tree is.'' He replied.

Saria gave him a cold stare, shocking him to the bone. Mino growled under his breath and gave his crew the signal to leave. The four walked away, leaving Silver with the female Kokiri.

''I'm dreadfully sorry about those goons,'' she replied, ''my name's Saria. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Silver smiled and shook Saria's paw.

''I'm Silver,'' he answered, ''by the way, what's with those goons anyway?''

Saria sighed.

''Ever since Link left our forest and became the Hero, Mino has grown more jealous by every minute. Now, he does not want anyone to enter this sacred place because he thinks they will harm our guardian; the Great Deku Tree.''

Silver blinked in confusion.

''That's where Princess Koda went.'' He gasped. Saria nodded.

''The Great Deku Tree also serves as a protective hiding place for the royal family,' she explained, ''so far it has not been discovered yet…''

A large explosion broke the silence of the forest. The shockwave threw both Saria and Silver back onto the ground. Jumping up, Saria led Silver to the Great Deku Tree, only to find a mass of splinters and a burning trunk. Saria turned away from the scene, bawling like a two-year old. Silver grabbed the Master Sword and ran into the burning remains of the Great Deku Tree. Hacking his way through the debris, he found a part of the wall broken out. Inside was a secret room; obviously Koda's secret refuge. On the floor was a book, half gone and blackened from the flames. He growled and ran out of the wreckage and the forest, leaving Jenna and Saria behind. He looked up and saw Blazendorf flying away on his pet crow (which could change its size). He looked back and smiled, holding the unconscious princess' head up to see.

''Nice try _Hero_, but this time; evil has won!'' he yelled, laughing as his image faded away into the clouds. The sky turned black, the clouds swirling ominously in the sky. As if the weather had sensed Silver's sorrow, the heavens opened up and started a torrential rainstorm. Lightning streaked across the sky, giving light to the dark Hyrule Field. The raindrops stung Silver's arms as they bounced off his fur. His olive green tunic was reduced to a soggy and an extremely heavy poncho and his white garments became a light grey. Silver looked up to the sky, allowing the drops to sting his face. Tears streamed down his face, landing on the ground.

''If only I had been quicker,'' he yelled, falling to his knees and covering his white pants with a thin layer of mud, ''now Koda's gone and it's all my fault! Now I'll never get to tell her how I really feel about her!''

Silver planted his paws on the muddy ground and bowed his head, letting his tears join the raindrops that coursed down his face. Suddenly, he shook with rage, and Silver lifted his head. An expression of anger was painted on it. He stood up and roared, ''Blazendorf! I will find you and kill you! Do you hear me? I am Silver, Hero of Time!''

Blazendorf had heard Silver's voice, although very faint, across the field. He gave a small chuckle and stroked Steelbeak's feathers gently as his pet perched on his arm.

''So, the half-breed thinks he can defeat me eh,'' he laughed, ''was a joke! That oversized reject doesn't have neither the knowledge nor the strength to wield the Master Sword properly. He's doomed.''

A knock came on his door. Blazendorf scowled and replied, ''yeah, it's open.''

A small, thin boxer walked in and replied, ''sir, I believe you should be informed that Princess Koda has managed to escape her cell. I have sent some of my privates to capture her and bring her back.''

Blazendorf massaged his forehead with his index and middle fingers.

''You disappoint me Bartholomew,'' he answered, ''and you know what happened what I get disappointed, don't you?''

Blazendorf grinned at Bartholomew wickedly, making him shiver with fear. Two muscular pitbulls walked in and grabbed Bart by the shoulders, aiming him for the window. Blazendorf smiled and said, ''give Din, Nayru and Farore my regards.''

The guards swung Bartholomew back and launched him from the tower window. He flew for a few seconds and fell five stories to the moat, killing him upon impact. Blazendorf smiled, stroking Steelbeak again.

''Bury him in the tomb like the others,'' he ordered, ''it's so hard to find good help these days.''

The guards nodded and left the room, leaving Blazendorf to his own.

Back in Kokiri Forest, Silver and Jenna were brought into the Kokiri longhouse; a tall and long building built for housing travellers. Saria and the several other Kokiri, having learned that the legend of "a kokiri leaving the forest and dying" being false, had ran out into the rain and grabbed the exhausted Silver and brought him inside with his horse. Now Saria remained. Covering Silver's sleeping body with a leaf blanket, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead and smiled at Jenna.

''You're a lucky horse Jenna. You've got a great owner.'' She whispered and shut the door to the longhouse. Jenna quietly trotted up to her owner and laid down beside him, keeping Silver warm. The two slept peacefully through the rainstorm.

The next morning,

Sunlight shone through the small square windows of the Kokiri longhouse. Silver felt the warmth on his face and yawned, his nose twitching as he did so. He stood up and stretched.

''Man did I sleep,'' he said during a stretch, ''I was out like a log.''

Jenna gave a small nay and stood up, following her owner out the large door and into the forest. Saria met up with him and smiled.

''Glad to see you're alright Silver,'' she replied, ''we were worried.''

''You mean _you_ were worried.'' Silver corrected. Saria laughed and ran off. Silver stood there, confused. Saria turned around and yelled, ''come on!''

Silver mounted Jenna and followed closely behind Saria. The two entered Lost Woods and navigated a mass of tunnels. Finally, they reached a maze. Silver tied Jenna to a tree and followed Saria into the labyrinth. Left, right, left again, right again; Silver's head started to ache from the directions. But soon, they arrived at the end. They had reached the Sacred Meadow on Kokiri Forest; a place so remote that barely anyone has seen it. Saria smiled and sat down on a tree stump, pulling out a reed flute. She started playing, and Silver followed along with the catchy tune. He couldn't help but dance slightly as the beat continued its quick pace. Soon, Silver heard the all too familiar voice of the princess in his head once more.

''You've learned Saria's Song.'' It said. Saria smiled and replaced her reed flute into her pocket.

''You play very well Silver,' she admitted, ''the only other person who could play as well as you was Link.''

Silver could see a small stream of water coming from his new friend's right eye. He grabbed a bit of his sleeve and dabbed her eye dry.

''There, there, there Saria, it's okay,'' he whispered calmly, ''now, was this Link guy special to you?''

Saria nodded.

''He and I were best friends,'' she replied, ''when he left for his quest, I gave him this song to learn. It allows you to speak directly to me whenever you are in trouble. Only my true friends get to learn this. And Silver, you're a true friend to me.''

Saria then gave him a small peck on the cheek. Silver blushed and held the spot with his paw. His heart was for Koda, but Saria was cute too. Silver smiled and mounted Jenna, riding off. Saria and few Kokiri ran after him, waving and cheering him on. Soon, Silver and Jenna were in the distance, and Saria gave a small amile.

''Stay safe Silver,'' she replied, ''and be brave.''

Hyrule Field, near Lake Hyrulia area, ten minutes later,

Silver stopped Jenna by a large oak tree and sat down underneath its leafy overhang. He nibbled on an apple he had been given while in Kokiri Forest. Finishing his snack, Silver gave a large yawn, stretching out his arms and snuggling against the wooden trunk of the tree, drifting off into a deep slumber.

''Silver,'' a voice called, ''wake up.''

Silver awoke with a start, looking around for the source of the voice. But all he saw was the white area he stood in. Wherever he was, Silver could not determine the dimensions of the room, all he knew was he stood on a solid floor. Suddenly, a figure slowly appeared in Silver's view. Whoever they were, they wore a sepia cloak over their head, shadowing the upper regions of their face. The only part visible was their mouth.

''Silver, ''they said, ''you must go to the Tower of the Gods. That is the only way to unlock the Master Sword's true power.''

The figure turned and was about to leave, when Silver stopped them.

''Wait,'' he ordered, ''Princess Koda, where are you being held?''

The figure clutched the cloak and pulled it off, revealing beautiful red hair.

''Silver, I'm in my castle,'' she replied sadly, ''Blazendorf has locked my in the dungeon. Please help me.''

''Don't worry Koda, I won't let you down,'' Silver answered, clutching his paws into a fist, ''just hang in there!''

Silver boarded Jenna and started riding toward the castle, when a rumbling caught his attention. He pulled back on his horse's reigns, skidding to a halt. The vibrations grew in violence until Silver fell off his saddle. A large cylindrical tower rose from the depths of Lake Hyrulia, water streaming down the brickwork. Silver jumped back onto Jenna and galloped off toward the still raising structure.

Caspiana, at that very moment,

The residents of Silver's hometown ran around like ants as the tower rose higher and higher into the sky, casting a dark shadow over the hamlet. Silver crested the hill that overlooked Caspiana and galloped down toward the center of town, avoiding people as he did so. Finally, he arrived at the foot of the tower, it had grown almost 150 feet into the air, seeming to touch the clouds. Silver climbed onto the ground and took a deep breath, walking inside. The tower was dark, with only the small windows that ran up the length of each side. Silver pawed through the darkness, feeling his way around. Soon, he bumped into a stair, and found another and another. He had just discovered the spiral staircase that led to the top level. Climbing slowly, Silver made his way up the stairs, treading lightly so he would not fall. After what seemed like an eternity, Silver bonked his head against a wooden door. Pushing up, he heard the door slam against the stone floor and climbed up into the top room. It looked like the inside of a computer; green veins of energy flowed allow the walls and from the wall, two red eyes watched.

''Oh Chosen One,'' a voice said softly, ''you have arrived in the sacred Tower of the Gods. Before the Master Sword can be unlocked, you must be proven to be worthy enough to use its power. The test shall begin now.''

The room then went quiet. Silver unsheathed the Master Sword and clutched it tightly. Suddenly, the room was lit up by the energy, making it glow a strange green colour. From the wall, a square face appeared and two hands did as well. This was the Gods' way of testing those who dared enter the Tower. Golax was their tester, and he was relentless. Golax swung his stone fists as Silver, missing by just a hair. Pulling out his boomerang, Silver aimed and threw it, nailing the stone behemoth in both eyes. Golax raised his hands and rubbed both his red pupils, giving his enemy an opening. Silver ran up and started attacking Golax's weak spot; a crack in his body. Silver was only halfway finished when Golax was done, and he retaliated by swishing his left hand over, knocking his opponent away. The Master Sword flew through the air and landed in the ground just inches from Silver's head. He stood up and grabbed the Master Sword, but for some odd reason he could not pull it from the ground. Pulling as hard as he could, Silver watched helplessly as Golax headed right for him. Silver gave a mighty yell and pulled as hard as he could. The Master Sword loosened and sent Silver backwards, throwing his sword toward the charging Golax. The Master Sword landed right in the crack, spreading it further. Golax was just five meters from his enemy when he broke into chunks. Silver grabbed his Master Sword and held it loosely in his right paw. The voice seemed impressed in its tone.

''Well done Chosen One, now hold up the Master Sword.''

Silver rose his sword and waited. A beam of light came down and hit the sword, reflecting the light off the metal blade and sending it bouncing off the walls. The green energy was absorbed by this light and all of it returned into the sword, making it surge with power. Silver lowered the Master Sword and sheathed it into its scabbard. Suddenly, he felt the tower shaking.

''What the hell?'' he exclaimed and ran to a window. The Tower of the Gods was sinking back into Lake Hyrulia.

''Shit!'' Silver yelped and looked down the stairs. He could just make out the water raising up to his level. Just then, a surge of water shot through the small opening, knocking Silver backwards. He sat in a shallow lake of water and it was only going to get deeper. The window wasn't large enough for him to fit through and the water was up to his waist. Silver knew he'd need a miracle to save his skin now. From outside, Silver could hear voices yelling his name, but there was nothing they could do. Soon the water was nearly at the top of the tower, and Silver was barely able to breath. Finally, he sank under, and there was no air left. Silver held his throat, trying to stay awake. But darkness overcame him. Silver's eyes closed and he sank to the floor just as the tower disappeared beneath the sand.

Silver opened his eyes slowly. He lay on land, and he was breathing again. He sat up sluggishly and replied, ''where the hell am I?''

''You're home Silver.'' A familiar voice replied. Silver turned and came face to face with his parents; his _dead_ parents.

''Mom, dad, am I?'' he asked. Silver's mother nodded.

''Yes Silver, you are.'' She answered. Silver was devastated. He was dead, and he could not save the princess of Hyrule. But his parents shook their heads.

''Silver, you aren't dead,'' his mother replied, ''you're just knocked out.''

Silver's eyes snapped open. He lay on the grass just inches from the now calm Lake Hyrulia. He sat up and held his head.

''Oh my God,'' he groaned, ''how the hell did I end up here?''

A familiar voice answered his question.

''I had to pull your sorry ass from the lake. You were floating like a cork.'' It growled. Silver turned and came face to face with the husky he had knocked out seven years before. It seemed he still held a grudge. The husky reached out and clutched Silver by his white undershirt's cuff, raising his body upwards.

''I spent seven years waiting for this moment, and now I finally get to put the wheels in motion,'' he grinned methodically, ''I'm gonna enjoy this Silver.''

The husky took a swing and nailed Silver in the nose, breaking it upon impact. A stream of blood ran through the nostrils as Silver was pasted with punch after punch after punch. Finally, the husky released his enemy, letting Silver's body drop face-down on the grass. The husky smiled and replied, ''well, justice is served. Now to claim my farm.''

Silver stood up, Master Sword in his left paw and a clutched fist on his right.

''What did you just say,'' he yelled, making the husky turn, ''did you just tell me you are going to claim _your_ farm! No one gets the family farm as long as I'm still on ground level!''

Silver charged at his enemy, swinging madly. However, the Master Sword did not leave a scratch. Silver tried again, but ended up with the same result.

''What the hell?'' he exclaimed as he dodged a swing from his enemy. Suddenly, Silver remembered something Sheik had told him.

''_The Master Sword is a powerful weapon with a magical force imbedded into it. However, the sword is only good against evil; that is why Ganondorf could not use it when he fought the Hero of Time.''_

Silver doubled back and sheathed his Master Sword, confusing his opponent. Taking out his boomerang, Silver waited until his enemy took a charge. Soon enough, he did and Silver wound up, throwing his boomerang right at the behemoth that was heading right for him. The boomerang bounced off the husky's forehead, sending him tumbling backward. Taking out his Master Sword, Silver jumped into the air, thrusting the magical blade into the chest of his enemy. There was a pause, and this gave Silver a chance to take a quick look at the expression of shock on everyone's face that had gathered around to watch. Just then, a shockwave of light flew from the Master Sword, and it glowed an almost angelic white. A black matter floated from the husky's chest and disappeared in a flash. The Master Sword had cleared the evil from Silver's enemy. Taking his Master Sword out of the corpse, Silver sheathed his blade and smiled.

''He'll get up in a few minutes.'' He said with confidence. Suddenly, the palm of Silver's right paw started burning. He held it tightly and yelped in pain until finally the pain stopped. Silver turned over his paw and saw a strange marking on his palm. It was in the shape of a half-heart, and there was something almost familiar about it. It seemed to have mysterious and magical written all over it. Silver looked up from staring at his paw to see Jenna standing near him.

''What a strange, yet convenience turn of events.'' Silver replied and jumped onto his horse, riding off toward Hyrule Castle and Princess Koda's aid.

Hyrule Castle,

Blazendorf sat in his study, a glass of Gerudo whiskey in his paw. He took a small sip as his two bodyguards dragged Princess Koda through the door and threw her in front of his desk. Koda still looked relatively the same, however she was missing her gold jewellery and her dress was ripped at the bottom. Blazendorf did not turn to look at the princess; he just took another sip of his drink and replied, ''three times you have tried to escape. _Three_ times!''

Koda said nothing. Blazendorf downed the rest of his whisky in one gulp and threw the glass at the princess, showering her with glass shards. He was angry.

''Do you know what the penalty is for trying to escape,'' Blazendorf thundered as he leaned over his desk, ''well, do you!''

Koda remained silent, turning her nose up. Blazendorf sat back down, totally calm.

''Fine, if _that_ is how you want to act,'' he motioned to his two bodyguards, ''I will have to use drastic measures.''

Koda was seized by the two guards and held up into the air. Blazendorf stood up, walking over to the princess. He smiled and answered, ''you know it's too bad I'm going to have to execute you Princess. I was hoping you and I could become King and Queen of my new land.''

Koda had other plans. Throwing her head forward, she spat right in Blazendorf's eye. He growled and wiped the spit from his socket, glaring at the princess.

''Get her out of my sight,'' he ordered angrily, ''and prepare the torturing devices. If I want to kill her, I want it to last!''

Princess Koda was dragged from the room, kicking and screaming as she went.

Hyrule Village,

Silver and Jenna trotted up to the entrance to Hyrule Castle, stopping at the gates. Silver jumped down onto the ground and examined the iron bars. They looked as if they had been bent by a giant ram. He knew better; Blazendorf had obviously smashed them down. Silver unsheathed the Master Sword and ran up the dirt path toward the dark and forbidding fortress. He reached the unguarded front door and quietly entered.

The castle was filled with an evil resonance that made Silver quite uneasy. He shivered from the almost bitter cold air that hung around the castle like a wandering phantom. He proceeded up the large main staircase and headed up four floors before encountering some guards. Luckily, he had the element of surprise on his side, and taking a few breaths, Silver used it to his advantage. Running up, he sliced on a 30 degree angle, slaying both guards without further effort. Up a few more floors brought Silver to a large wooden door that was left unguarded. Whoever Blazendorf thought he was, he didn't seem to need protection. Either that, or he didn't think anyone would be able to get this far. Silver jumped back and kicked the door down, bringing the Master Sword into attack position. Blazendorf sat calmly, both paws together. He smiled.

''Ahh, I see you made good on your word _Hero of Time_.'' He answered. Silver barred his teeth and growled.

''You creep,'' he replied angrily, ''I won't let you take Hyrule without a fight! You hear me?''

Blazendorf had heard him, but he just ignored Silver.

''Apparently, you didn't realise that you cannot win whether you want to or not,'' he said smugly, ''I have enough power to terminate you without breaking a sweat.''

Silver ran at Blazendorf, jumping into the air in an attempt to make a powerful downwards slice. But Blazendorf had other plans. Unsheathing his blade, Blazendorf blocked the attack, throwing Silver to the right. He hit the far wall and collapsed. Blazendorf sheathed his large blade and smiled maniacally.

''See Silver,'' he asked, ''I _am_ better than you.''

He then exited his study, leaving Silver alone. Silver stood up and brushed his tunic off.

''The old _Play Dead_ trick. Works _every_ time.'' He replied and searched Blazendorf's desk. On the red carpet were shards of glass and a few drops of alcohol, and on the desk was a mass of maps, papers and trash. But finally, Silver managed to find what he was looking for; a map of the entire castle. And there was a giant red X on the room he wanted, and that room was the dungeon. Memorizing the map, Silver ran through a series of hallways until he reached a brick wall.

''Ahh son of bi…,'' he started, but then saw something to his left. A metal ram was left there, possibly the same one used to break through the gates. Picking it up, Silver walked backwards and charged at the wall, smashing it into pieces as he busted through. Dropping the ram, Silver felt his paws stinging from the impact with the solid wall. He had to ignore the pain and continue on however, because every second he wasted was a second closer to the princess' inevitable doom. He pressed on, hoping he'd reach the dungeon in time.

After what was only twenty minutes, Silver stumbled across the doors to the dungeon. From the opposite side, he could hear faint screams and pleads from Koda as she was tortured before she would be killed. Silver kicked the doors down and yelled, ''Put those tools down before your arms disappear!''

Blazendorf turned and smiled.

''It seemed you don't know when to quit,'' he growled, ''I guess I'll have to bring out my pet.''

Blazendorf turned and pulled down a small wooden lever. Silver turned around and saw an iron barred door raising up and a giant crow fly out, cawing and squawking as it circled around the ceiling. Suddenly, it swooped down, tackling his prey top the ground. Silver held up his shield, deflecting Steelbeak's continuous stabs with his beak. Finally, Silver got in a stab of his own, making Steelbeak give an extra louder squawk. Jumping up, Silver sliced madly, moving Steelbeak toward the wall. The scene moved in slow motion. Silver stabbed forward with his Master Sword, and drew blood. Steelbeak made a final flirting note before he collapsed sideways. Silver took a few deep breaths and freed Princess Koda from her bonds. Koda was barely breathing and she looked like she had been through hell. Silver laid her on the ground and opened the small package Malon had given him. Inside was a small golden healing charm. Silver took the charm, placing it on Koda's chest, and continued up to the top floor. A storm had started and rain came down in sheets. Silver stood on one end of the tower's roof, and Blazendorf was on the other end. Both were soaked to the bone; but they were both ready to fight regardless of the weather. The minutes ticked by, but both enemies stayed perfectly still. Finally, Blazendorf swung his mighty blade, charging headlong at his opponent. Silver jumped to the left as Blazendorf slashed downwards, taking a chunk out of the tower. Silver jumped forward and tried an attack, but Blazendorf deflected the blow with his sword. The two leaped backward and charged at each other, weapons drawn. The two warriors collided in the centre of the tower, their weapons creating sparks from the metal on metal contact. Silver gripped the Master Sword tightly as he and Blazendorf struggled to outdo each others' strength. Blazendorf pushed forward with his mighty war blade and shoved his enemy backward as he advanced ahead. Silver looked behind him and saw the edge of the tower approaching. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell over the side, grabbed a small turret around the tower's roof. Blazendorf walked over to the edge and stared down at his helpless rival, smiling devilishly.

''I always knew I was better. You see Silver, I come from a long line of evil madmen.''

Silver looked up at the towering figure.

''What do you mean?'' he questioned. Blaze grinned and yelled, ''I am the grandson of the evil one! The dark king of the Gerudo Canyon. Ganondorf!''

Silver was stunned with fear. He had only heard legends of Ganondorf, but he had always thought they were folk tales. Now he was having second thought. Looking up again, Silver stared wide-eyed at Blazendorf as he expertly swung his mighty blade above his head.

''This is it Silver,'' he bellowed, ''time to parish!''

Blazendorf lift his blade high into the air, ready to strike. Silver closed his eyes. But just as Blazendorf was about to slice down, Koda ran up behind him with a large stone and yelled, ''hey jackass!''

Blazendorf turned and received the rock in his face. He twirled around and wobbling around the tower. Silver climbed up and leaped into the air, sinking the Master Sword into Blazendorf's forehead. He stood there, motionless, for a few seconds. A low moan filtered from his open mouth and he fell into a sitting position. Silver was going to pull his Master Sword from Blazendorf's head, but something told him to stand back. As if on queue, a lightning bolt streaked from the sky and struck the metal blade of the Master Sword, electrocuting Blazendorf to death. Every muscle in his body rattled and collapsed. The descendent of the dark lord was dead. Silver gave a small breath and sat down. He was glad that his quest was over.

Hyrule Castle, the next day,

''The dark clouds that surrounded the castle had disappeared and the sun shone once again in the land of Hyrule. Princess Koda and King Arthur stood in front of their castle, speaking to the crowd of Hyrulians and such who had attended the ceremony.

''…And so, it gives me great pleasure to present our Hero of Time, Silver!'' Arthur replied to a mass of applause. Silver walked out, his Master Sword and Hyrulian Shield in attendance, and accepted the King's paw shake.

''Thank you, your highness,'' Silver said happily, ''it was my honour to serve you.''

Silver then saw Koda walking over with a red pillow in her paws. On the pillow was a gold medal on a thick burgundy ribbon. King Arthur took the medal and slipped it over Silver's bowed head.

''Silver, ''Arthur announced, ''it would be _my_ honour to have you part of the royal council. Will you accept my offer?''

Silver thought for a few moments and shook his head.

''Unfortunately your highness, I'm going to have to decline.''

A great gasp crossed the audience. Arthur was surprised.

''Why do you say this?'' he asked. Silver smiled.

''Your majesty, I would love to work in the castle, but I have a farm to take care of and my life to live. My father always told me to never to forget who I was, and by accepting your offer, I'd be going back on his word. I'd be forgetting I was a farmer. I hope you understand.''

Silver gave a small bow and left the stage. But a voice stopped him.

''Silver!'' it called. Silver turned and was tackled by the princess.

''Take me with you!'' she pleaded. King Arthur walked down and grabbed his daughter.

''Koda, are you mad,'' he growled, ''I will not allow you to go with Silver! You are a princess, and the heir to my throne!''

''Actually, she isn't.'' a voice replied. Arthur turned to the source; a small chubby dachshund.

''What?'' he questioned calmly.

''Well, considering that Blazendorf had kidnapped her the night before her, and that was seven years ago, I'd say she's defiantly not the heir.''

King Arthur sighed.

''Koda, it's your decision then,'' he replied sadly, ''is it either a life of luxury or your love on the farm?''

Princess Koda did not need to think more than a few seconds.

''Father, I would love to stay will you, but I love Silver. And regardless if I have to give up all the luxury of being a princess, then I'll willing to do that!''

Silver blushed as Koda gave him a small peck on the cheek. King Arthur smiled and announced to the audience, ''ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the kingdom's newest couple; my daughter Koda and her fiancée Silver, the Hero of Time!''

The crowd erupted into cheers and felicitations as the two lovebirds walked toward the front gate of Hyrule Castle. Silver got onto his horse Jenna and helped Koda up. Jenna reared up and gave a mighty nay as she galloped off into the distance. King Arthur shed a small tear.

''My baby's all grown up.'' He wept.

That night,

Silver and Koda sat against the old oak near Lake Hyrulia. Koda sighed and replied, ''it's so beautiful here Silver. You're lucky.''

Silver turned to his future wife and watched the moonlight dance across her face. He leaned forward and whispered, ''I wasn't lucky before, but I am now.''

Their lips touched and they kissed as the moonlight rippled on the surface of Lake Hyrulia. Hyrule is at peace once more.

END

_Geez, what a story huh? Phew, my fingers are numb! I wanted to thank everyone at La Koda's RP Lair for their support and especially Koda, who has been there for me since we first met. I wish I could thank her in person, but I guess that'll have to wait._

_And now for the disclaimer! (the most boring part of the story!)_

_The Legend of Zelda and all related elements is copyrighted to Nintendo © 1985-2006_

_Princess Koda is copyrighted to La Koda © 2003-2006_

_Silver, King Arthur (not the Camelot one), Blazendorf and all original content is copyrighted to me, silverbalto © 2003-2006_


End file.
